


exploration

by Crydamoure



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crydamoure/pseuds/Crydamoure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry Allen is a scientist and Hal might be his favorite study subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	exploration

Scientists are a lot like the explorers of old. Barry thinks about that when his fingers trail over the tanned stomach muscles, fingertips following every ridge of Hal’s abs like they’re hills separated by valleys and ridges. And Barry Allen is a scientist, at mind, at heart. He wants to explore, he wants to test and he wants to catalogue, he wants to prod and hum, he wants to know. And Hal Jordan is his best experiment yet. Like all research, it started with a hypothesis.

Hypothesis I: _He’s in love with me._  
Hypothesis II: _And I might be in love with him too._

Proved with a simple experiment. Lips pressed against lips, tongue sliding across his teeth, hands cupping his flushed face when Hal kissed him back, kissed him with such desperation and ferocity that Barry almost melted that day, disappeared between the light-coated arms. He pulled back and Hal immediately pressed his lips against his again, not giving him a single moment for recollection. Both predictions proved by one simple action. Hal’s knee pinned him to the wall and Barry couldn't believe how much _heat_ his body can contain while Hal’s tongue is sliding over his and curling around it, filling his mouth with relieved and hungry noises. Barry wondered how long Hal waited for this moment and he could almost guess with every rough twist, every movement of white-gloved fingertips kneading the skin of his head.

Hal _wanted_ him and he must have been wanting him for a long time.

Turns out, Barry felt the same exact way, even though he tried to push that away.

But there are some things even _he_ can’t outrun. As stupid as it sounds.

Barry remembers the way Hal stared at him after they finally stopped making up for all those lost kisses they could have shared (they could have devoured them in moments of weakness or in the haze of unused adrenaline after every battle, so much thirst and comfort lost)— he remembers Hal staring at him with a hint of terrified relief in those amber eyes of his. And Barry just tugged him closer, the need to finally hold him (and not turn to guilty, hushed thoughts) overwhelming him.

One experiment was over, another one was beginning. Hopefully one that would never end.

Dating Hal turns out to be a very educational experience.

 

\----------------

 

Barry’s experiments usually involve touch. His palm follows Hal’s hipbone and he always watches what effect he’s having on his body. Fingers knead the smooth area of Hal’s thighs and it’s usually more than enough to make his breath hitch, brown eyes pinning Barry down and urging him to go on. Barry takes note of everything happens to Hal, he notices the quick breaths, the distracting swipe of Hal’s tongue across his lips, eyelids lifting up, teeth flashing, fingers digging into the sheets. Barry memorizes every reaction, he catalogs Hal’s every moan and keeps it for himself.

After just a month of dating, he knows how to make Hal come by using his fingers only.

He creates a new map, exploring Hal’s body, fingertips creating trails and following the beloved contours that sometimes bleed, sometimes are covered with sweat, sometimes they just are there for him and his experiments. Some spots are blank, left uncovered, white plains in the map of Hal’s body. Some spots are well-known to Barry, he’s been there many times. His lips, his tongue and his hands paint Hal’s tanned skin and the sounds Hal makes lead his expedition forward.

 

\----------------

 

Because Hal is loud. He moans and pants, grunts and swears, chokes out shreds of words and sighs. Barry suspects it’s a part of why he is so popular with everybody who took him to bed. He has no shame. He lets the euphoric pleasure dance across his sweat-covered skin, he will shout if he feels good, his lips will part and look so kissable when delight tugs at his muscle strands, he gives himself fully to own-practiced hedonism. Hal is loud and thanks to that, Barry can learns fast what turns him on, what makes him literally purr, vibrations washing over his trachea, and what makes him shout (‘FUCKBARRYFUCK!’), clenching muscles only making his yells louder. Barry once tried to press his fingers against Hal’s lips when they were making love, just to make him quiet (for neighbors’ sake) but Hal only started to suck on them, tongue swirling between fingertips. That time _Barry_ had to moan loudly.

 

\---------------- 

 

Hal sometimes builds elaborate trails of kisses, going all the way from Barry’s collarbone to his earlobe. At the beginning of their relationship, he frequently sinks his teeth into Barry’s skin, bites hard and watches speedster’s skin discolor and then return to its unblemished state. Hal stops biting Barry and Barry guesses it’s because his fast healing does not allow for a mark to be left. And what Hal can’t see, does not exist. But it makes Barry wonder about a certain hypothesis.

Barry one day swallows down his embarrassment and bites down on Hal’s shoulder while their lube-coated cocks are sliding against each other. And the effect this has on Hal surpasses all his gentle expectations, because Hal moans and he moans hard, fingers digging into Barry’s shoulderblades. Barry learns that Hal needs all physical reassurances he can get, because they speak to him more than words do. ‘I love you’ makes Hal shift uncomfortably, a gentle kiss in the crook of his neck causes him to lean into the touch and subconsciously accept that fact.

Barry kisses him a lot.

\----------------

 

Hal likes to suck cock. Barry deduces that very quickly, just few days after they start dating. Hal sinks to knees with ease, he laps at the sides of his dick with an earnest enthusiasm, his tongue flicks at the slit with unreal skill and he can swallow Barry whole in just one move. Barry also discovers that Hal likes when he is looked at, even on his knees. It should feel like a submissive pose, but whenever the tip of Barry’s cock hits the fluttering throat muscles and Hal stares up at him, cheeks hollow, lips full—Barry knows who’s really in control here. And when he comes, Hal never moves away, he swallows every drop of his cum, milking his cock with hunger, filling up stomach with warmth. It’s so obscene and only turns them both on more. Barry loves it when Hal sucks his cock and Hal does it often: morning, afternoon, evening.

Barry also discovers that while Hal loves to suck him off, he himself prefers to be held and stroked, have his orgasm coerced out of him by twists of fingers and slides of Barry’s palm (preferably vibrating). And it's such a satisfying feeling, to grasp fingers around his cock and have him gasp and flutter eyelashes from pleasure, make him grin or make him thrust into the waiting palm, tips of buzzing fingers brushing against the underside of his dick. Hal loves that kind of contact, that kind of attention.

\----------------

 

Barry is a person who lived in denial for most of his life, Hal owns his sexuality, always did. This is all a new territory for Barry (though he is already mapping it out) but even with his inexperience, he always suspected Hal to be the one who takes charge- and he does, but in his own way. First time they have sex, Hal fingers himself while Barry nervously stares at his furrowed brows and pure ecstasy etched in every part of Hal’s gorgeous face. Hal straddles him, Barry’s cock pushes past the taut muscles, it moves deep into the wet heat and Hal throws his head back, moans like his greatest dream just came true and then he rides Barry, until Barry comes- and then he rides him again, until they both come. Still, Barry expected their positions to be switched around next time they fuck, he thought Hal was just trying to ease him into this, but as time passes, the fact that Hal loves getting fucked becomes clearer and clearer.

And Barry loves to oblige. He loves to slam deep into Hal and make him gasp (‘fuckbarrygodyes’), make his spine arch so hard it almost snaps, he loves to fill him up with vibration until he sobs, head thrown back, toes curled up. Barry discovers that Hal wants to be tired out, wants to be exhausted, he does not want sex to be just a simple obligation, it has to become the main event, it has to dominate over everything else. Hal wants to be fucked and he wants to be fucked hard-fast-good. Barry might be just the only person on Earth who can manage to make him unravel completely, thrust into him over and over until Hal lets out one last shout and goes limp, cum dripping off his stomach and chest.

Barry also knows that Hal is a vain person. Sometimes when Hal rides him, he stares into his blue eyes and Barry thinks he’s looking for his own reflection in them. He doesn’t blame him, Hal looks the best when he’s sucking cock or has one buried deep inside him. Pupils blown wide, dark circles full of lust, once amber, now completely dark and almost empty. Teeth clasping at lower lip, pants and moans dripping out of his mouth, beads of sweat dangling from his messy strands, expression full of hunger and want, he looks so beautiful that Barry can never believe that this sight belongs to him and him only. He sometimes tell Hal, he whispers _‘you’re so gorgeous’_ and Hal always responds with a moan that sounds terrifyingly real. Like he knows that. But nobody else ever tells him that. But he needs it. Needs his vain beauty to be confirmed before it just becomes some construct made up by his narcissism.

Barry tells him how beautiful he is in his most vulnerable moments. Hal looks at him with a forcefully exposed shock.

 

\---------------- 

 

Barry also knows not to disturb Hal’s scars and healed burns. Hal hates all of his scars, they mar and ruin his body. His entire back is covered with tiny scars that must have been once filled out with glass shards pressed against his spine, his sides are licked by smooth patches of skin that was once consumed by flames (courtesy of his many crash and burns). Hal hates his own imperfections but has no trouble worshiping the lightning scars that drag themselves across Barry’s body. He kisses them and licks them, teeth gently grazing against the white, jagged lines and it always makes Barry gasp with something resembling relief.

Hal can be so unfair to himself.

 

\----------------

 

There are some parts of Hal that are left unexplored and most of them reside within his skull, locked away by afraid glances and a bitter bob of his Adam's apple. Barry doesn’t dare to touch them, he’d never forcefully expose them and make Hal drag that rawness out of his mind into the light. Time will come, Hal will offer them on his own.

Or that time will never come. Barry is fine with that too.

He is fine with Hal’s fear of intimacy and commitment, he accepts how afraid of his own attachment Hal can get.

Barry can keep studying Hal forever, because he is always full of surprises. Ones that make him gasp, ones that make his lips turn into a frown, ones that make him moan into Hal’s neck while their bodies find a perfect rhythm to sway to. His experiments don’t need to reach a conclusion, he doesn’t need to view their relationship as a finished product. They’re both learning, memorizing what other does and what other doesn’t. Always paying attention to what they are for each other.

 

 

 

Hal sometimes holds his hand.

Barry likes that.

And Hal knows that.

**Author's Note:**

> i am.... so weak for them  
> anyways its almost 20th over here, we can pretend this was written for hal's bday or smth, THANKS FOR READING ...


End file.
